Ash's Kalos League, Johto Battle Frontier, and Indigo League Matches
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: Set after Ash's Shadow Pokemon Journey which you should probably read first. Part 2/5 sequel up.
1. Kalos League

**I don't own Pokemon and never will no matter how much I wish.**

The portal led to Ash's house and he said hello to his mom and went to Prof. Oak's Lab and Gary was there Ash want to evolve Boldore and Gary traded his Machoke when they traded the two Pokemon evolved into Gigalith and Machamp respectively then the traded back he wanted to evolve Porygon2 but he didn't have Dubious Disk and Ash sent out his Pokemon: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Krookodile, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Tyranitar, Zoroark, Grumpig, Quilladin, Braixen, Prinplup, Magcargo, Hariyama, Sudowoodo, Hitmontop, Shuckle, Togetic, Smeargle, Armaldo, Doublade, Hydreigon, Metagross, Quagsire, Ursaring, Florges, Trevenant, Luxray, Volcarona, Ledian, Gardevoir, Umbreon, Espeon, Dedenne, Absol, Skarmory, Aipom, Flareon, Ledian, Misdreavus, Ariados, Murkrow, Sneasel, Forretress, Granbull, Porygon2, Miltank, Tropius, Jellicent, Aerodactyl, Omastar, Kabutops, Spiritomb, Wailord, Dunsparce, Swablu, Houndoom, Froslass, Durant, Abomasnow, Sawsbuck, Amaura, Hippopotas, Shieldon, Vespiquen, Relicanth, Sigilyph, Darmanitan, Cofagrigus, Beheeyem, Lucario, Skiploom, Qwilfish, Yanma, Piloswine, Stantler, Flygon, Bruxish, Mudbray, Lanturn, Bronzor, Tentacool, Toucannon, Barboach, Slakoth, Wingull, Eternal Flower Floette, Regirock, Latos, Regice, Rayquaza, Registeel, Articuno, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Terrakion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Hoopa, and Volcanion the two Oaks were surprised.

Ash then trained for the Kalos League and during the training Quilladin, Braixen, Prinplup, Aipom, Swablu, Amaura, Hippopotas, Shieldon, Skiploom, Yanma, Piloswine, Tentacool, Bronzor, Hakamo-o, Barboach, Slakoth, and Wingull evolved into Tyranitar, Chesnaught, Delphox, Empoleon, Ambipom, Altaria, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Bastiodon, Jumpluff, Yanmega, Mamoswine, Tentacruel, Bronzong, Kommo-o, Whiscash, Slaking, and Pelipper respctively. Pikachu, Misdreavus, Murkrow, Doublade, Togetic, and Sneasel wanted to evolve so Gary handed Ash a Dusk Stone, Thunder Stone, and Shiny Stone so Misdreavus, Murkrow, and Doublade evolved into Mismagius, Honchkrow, and Aegislash respectively while Pikachu evolved into Raichu and Togetic evolved into Togekiss while Gary handed Ash a Razor Claw who handed it to Sneasel who evolved into Weavile.

Ash took a plane to Kalos and he signed up for the Kalos League and went to Snowbelle City and he challenged Wulfric who sent out a Cryogonal who fell to Bastiodon's Stone Edge, an Abomasnow who fell to Typhlosion's Flamethrower, and an Avalugg which Ash wasn't going to mess with him so Avalugg fell to Volcanion's Flamethrower so he won the Snowflake Badge and told him that the League was going held soon and in Kiloude City.

He went to Kiloude and made it to the opening ceremony and then the league started and Ash had the first match and until the Top 32 were two on two matches and his first opponent was named Jonathan whose Simipour, Gourgeist, and Delphox lost to Ampharos' Thunder Punch, Mismagius' Mystical Fire, and Scrafty's Dark Pulse. His next opponent was named Charlotte whose Gorebyss, Florges and Furfrou who lost to Trevenant's Wood Hammer, Bastiodon's Iron Tail, and Hariyama's Cross Chop. His next opponent was named Timothy whose Lunatone, Absol, and Victeebel fell to Crawdaunt's Crabhammer, Ninjask's X-Scissor, and Delphox's Psychic. His last opponent in the Top 32 was named Jasmine whose Clefable, Quagsire, and Bellossom fell to Empoleon's Flash Cannon, Chesnaught's Wood Hammer, and Glalie's Sheer Cold. In the Top 16 was triple battles his first opponent was named Camille who sent out a Greninja, Ninjask, and Linoone who fell to a Moonblast from a Sylveon who Ash found north of Cyllage City as an Eevee, a Head Smash from a Tyrantrum who he found a Jaw Fossil and revived in Amberette Town, and a Rock Climb from a shiny Onix he found in the entrence of Glittering Cave. Next was Samual whose Trevenant, Kangaskhan, and Golem who fell to a Dark Pulse from Houndoom, a Brick Break from a Rampardos who he found as a Skull Fossil and revived in Amberette Town, and a Brine from a Cradily who found as a Root Fossil and revived in Amberette Town. His third opponent was named Crystal whose Solrock, Delibird, and Blastoise fell to Onix's Iron Head Relicanth's Head Smash, and Raichu's Zap Cannon. His last opponet was named Arthur whose Steelix, Emolga, and Gengar fell to Typhlosion's Burn Up, Gigalith's Stone Edge, and Weavile's Night Slash. His first Top 8 opponet was named Percival whose Escavalier, Rhyperior, Aegislash, Pyroar, Gogoat, and Huntail who fell to Torkoal's Overheat, Samurott's Hydro Cannon, Blastoise's Dark Pulse, Delpox's Mystical Fire, Unfezant's Fly, and Venusaur's Grass Pledge. His second opponent was Trip whose Serperior, Unfezant, Jellicent, Chandelure, Vanilluxe, and Conkeldurr fell to Vespiqen's Attack Order, Froslass' Ice Beam, Beheeyem's Dark Pulse, Honchkrow's Dark Pulse, Lucario's Flash Cannon, and Espeon's Psychic. His last opponet was Cameron whose Lucario, Ferrothorn, Samurott, Hydreigon, Swanna, and Watchog fell to Flareon's Flamethrower, Noivern's Flamethrower, Torterra's Wood Hammer, Togekiss' Dazzling Gleam, Luxray's Discharge, and Hawlucha's Brick Break. His first opponent in the Final 4 was Macy whose Ninetales, Magcargo, Electivire, Typhlosion, Starmie, and Flareon fell to Swampert's Earthquake, Crawdaunt's Razor Shell, Donphan's Earthquake, Lanturn's Zap Cannon, and Omastar's Surf. His Finals opponent was Tobias whose Darkrai fell to Genesect's Signal Beam, Latios fell to Articuno's Sheer Cold, Dragonite who fell to Goodra's Draco Meteor, Tyranitar who fell to Heracross' Close Combat, Salamence who fell to Florges' Moonblast, and Metagross who fell to Hydreigon's Dark Pulse so Ash received the Kiloude Cup from Diantha.


	2. Johto Battle Frontier

**I don't own Pokemon.**

He went Johto after he talked to Scott and found that the Battle Factory was near the Dark Cave so he went there and challenged Factory Head Thorton who sent out a Tyranitar who fell to a Brick Break from Ash's Tyranitar, a Ledian who fell to Skarmory's Sky Attack, and a Qwilfish who fell to Metagross' Zen Headbutt and he received a holder for the battle prints and the Factory Print and was told that the Battle Castle was near Ecruteak City while he went there he received an Eevee who wanted to evolve into Jolteon in Goldenrod City so he used the Thunder Stone he received from Gary on Eevee who became Jolteon and he caught a Shiny Nidoran M.

When he made it to Ecruteak City he challenged Castle Valet Darach who sent out a Houndoom who fell to Shuckle's Stone Edge, an Empoleon who fell to Ampharos' Zap Cannon, and a Gallade who fell to Pidgeot's Sky Attack and received the Castle Print and was told that the Battle Tower was in Olivine City.

He went to Olivine City had a good talk with Palmer and challenged him so Palmer sent out a Dragonite who fell to Hydreigon's Dragon Pulse, Miltotic who fell to Luxray's Wild Charge, and his powerful Rhyperior who Ash wasn't going to play around with so he fell to Keldeo's Secret Sword so Ash received the Tower Print and that the Battle Hall was near the Lake of Rage.

When on the way he caught a Girafarig then he made it to the Battle Hall when Ash challenge Argenta who sent out a Salamence who fell to Noivern's Dragon Pulse. Next was a Glalie who fell to Lapras' Iron Tail. Her last Pokémon was an Azumarill who fell to Qwilfish's Poison Jab. Then he got the Hall Print and was told that the Battle Arcade was near the Johto side of Tojo Falls.

He went to the final facility and challenged Arcade Star Dahlia who sent out a Togekiss who fell to Onix's Stone Edge. Medicham who fell to Altaria's Sky Attack, and Ludicolo who fell to Venusaur's Sludge and Ash received the Arcade Print and told Scott he would take Frontier Brain offer he received when beat the Kanto Battle Frontier. He then went back to Kanto and challenged and beat the Indigo League and received the Indigo Cup from Lance. When he went to Pallet Town were he traded his Onix with a Metal Coat for a Rhydon with a Proctor and Ash's Onix he evolved into Steelix and Gary's Rhydon evolved into Rhyperior then they traded back also Gary gave him a Dubious Disk and Ash traded Porygon2 for Gary's Magmar and they evolved into Porygon-Z and Magmortor respectively and traded back. Ash also evolved his Nidoran M all the way into Nidoking

 **Ash's Pokemon: Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Primeape, Muk, Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Krookodile, Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Tyranitar, Zoroark, Grumpig, Chesnaught, Delphox, Empoleon, Ninjask, Ampharos, Magcargo, Hariyama, Sudowoodo, Hitmontop, Shuckle, Togekiss, Smeargle, Armaldo, Aegislash, Hydreigon, Metagross, Quagsire, Ursaring, Florges, Trevenant, Luxray, Volcarona, Gardevoir, Umbreon, Espeon, Dedenne, Absol, Skarmory, Ambipom, Flareon, Ledian, Mismagius, Ariados, Honchkrow, Sneasel, Forretress, Granbull, Porygon-Z, Miltank, Tropius, Jellicent, Aerodactyl, Omastar, Kabutops, Spiritomb, Wailord, Dunsparce, Altaria, Houndoom, Froslass, Durant, Abomasnow, Sawsbuck, Aurorus, Hippowdon, Bastiodon, Vespiquen, Relicanth, Sigilyph, Darmanitan, Cofagrigus, Beheeyem, Lucario, Jumpluff, Qwilfish, Yanmega, Mamoswine, Stantler, Flygon, Eternal Flower Floette, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Articuno, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Kyogre, Azelf, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Darkrai, Victini, Terrakion, Zekrom, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas, Hoopa, Volcanion, Steelix, Jolteon, Tyrantrum, Sylveon, Girafarig, Nidoking**


End file.
